Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) is an approach to communicating data that includes the use of data retransmissions and forward error correction. A number of communication systems (such as UMTS and LTE) include the use of HARQ. However, HARQ is not employed in many wireless local area network (WLAN) systems because a device needs to know that the packet is destined for the device to perform HARQ processing and decoding. In these WLAN systems, a device cannot know the payload is destined for the device until the payload is decoded because the destination information is included in the payload. Once the packet is decoded, there is no need to perform HARQ processing; thus, HARQ processing is not performed such systems.